Protective Brothers
by The Yellow Rubber Ducky
Summary: Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, wasn't afraid of Voldemort. What he is afraid of? Protective brothers. Story of what Ron says to Harry when he proposes to Ginny. Post-war. Friendship/Family. One shot.


**AN: Just a little something that came into my mind when I was reading HBP. Enjoy, or not.**

* * *

Before he'd proposed to Ginny, he'd been dreadfully afraid of the very prospect. The-Boy-Who-Lived, was afraid, or rather, nervous, about proposing to his longtime girlfriend. Harry had proposed a week ago, and found that he had yet another thing to be afraid of.

Protective brothers.

He'd been forewarned by Arthur, but this, he was not prepared for.

* * *

Harry had been interrogated by a brother of Ginny every of the week. Bill had approached him first. "D'you swear, Potter, that you'll take good care of my baby sister?" he'd asked forcefully, his eyes staring into Harry's.

Thankfully, after about ten minutes or so of questioning, Fleur had interrupted, saving Harry from Bill's crazy game of 20 Questions.

Next, was Percy's turn, seeing as Charlie was out in Romania, and had yet to hear the news of Harry's proposal. To Harry's dismay, Perce's questions were well thought-out, and more tricky. Harry found himself having to think about his answers before speaking.

Charlie had come home a day after Percy's questioning, and immediately jumped to do the same as his other two brothers. Although, after Bill and Percy, Harry found himself answering the same questions as before.

On Thursday, it was George's turn, though his questions could be more quiz-form, unlike his other three brothers. His questions could have been called, "How Well Do You Know Ginevra Weasley?"

"What's Gin's favorite Quidditch team?"

"Holyhead Harpies."

"Favorite color?"

"Green. George—is this really necessary?" he interrupted, before George could shoot out yet another question. George nodded in earnest.

"Of course it is, Harry!" he replied grinning like a little boy at his brother-in-law- to-be.

Though the other Weasley boys' questions were partially insane and uncomfortable, Harry felt as if nothing could prepare him for his last test.

Ron.

* * *

"Good luck," Ginny had whispered to him, kissing him softly on the cheek. "You're going to need it." With that, he walked into the bedroom that he and Ron had once shared, where Ron was waiting.

To his relief, Hermione was there, partly to give Harry support, and to keep Ron in his chair if Ron's inner brother lashed out like the mood swing-ish person Hermione and Harry had come to know in the past few years.

The also newly engaged couple sat on a couch behind the small table that had many miscellaneous items on it. Harry took a seat on an armchair across from his two best friends, and an uncomfortable silence followed.

Harry avoided Ron's eyes, for fear that his best mate didn't approve. His green eyes scanned the small bedroom that Ron now shared with Hermione (after much prodding to Mrs. Weasley), looking at different items, like the Chudley Cannons posters on the wall, the many players zooming around on the brooms.

Hermione patted Ron's hand, as if silently telling him to speak.

"So…" Ron started, and Harry's eyes snapped back to look at his friend. "You and Gin?"

Harry nodded noncommittally.

"You… um… well—" Ron paused, uncomfortable, but plunged on, "You love her?"

"Very much, mate," answered Harry, with slight confidence as Hermione nodded approvingly at her friend.

Ron nodded. "You're not gonna dump her again, are you?" he asked, before he could stop himself. Hermione flicked him in the back of the head, but Ron ignored it, looking intently at Harry.

"Of course not! Wouldn't dream of it!" Harry replied, indignantly, slightly offended that his best friend could question his loyalty to his sister. Ron saw his expression, and spoke, apologetic.

"Sorry, mate! That's not what I meant, s'just, y'know, last time—" Ron looked at his girlfriend, who knew Ginny best. Hermione nodded silently, but shrugged. "It was a bit disastrous," Ron admitted, and chuckled a little. The three of them smiled, but lapsed into silence.

Hermione broke the silence. "When's the wedding, Harry?" she asked, relieving them.

Harry looked up to the smile of his friend. "Gin's thinking sometime during the fall, with the colorful leaves, y'know? She also doesn't want it to be too humid, or too cool," Harry replied. Hermione, and he shifted his gaze to Ron, who looked like he really needed to say something.

Hermione, seeing this, rolled her eyes. "Spit it out, Ronald," she sighed, giving Harry an apologetic look, as if she already knew what Ron was going to ask.

"Are you—well—going to do… _it_?" Ron stammered.

"Do what?" asked Harry, confused.

Ron turned redder than his hair, scowling at Harry. "Merlin, Harry. D'you really want me to repeat what I said?"

"Honestly, Ron! You're acting like a twelve year old!" sighed Hermione. Ron shot her a glare, and avoided Harry's eyes.

"This is my sis we're talking about, 'Mione! Of course I'd been embarrassed!" he exclaimed, indignant. That moment, blood rushed to Harry's head as it dawned him what "it" meant.

Harry spluttered. "Bloody hell, Ron! I only proposed to her last week!" he exclaimed, chuckling at the situation.

Ron turned redder, if that was even possible. "So… no nieces or nephews for 'Mione and I anytime soon?" he asked weakly, not wanting to say "it".

"No!"

Embarrassed, the two males shut their mouths. Then, Hermione broke into laughter, which quickly spread to the other two.

"You both are so thick," she said, between fits of laughter. Tears streamed down her face, as she doubled over.

"Bloody hell! That was embarrassing," Ron chuckled.

"You think?" Harry laughed. The other two smiled, still laughing.

Ron leaned over, with a bit of seriousness in his tone, but still laughing. "Let's just pretend this didn't happen, yeah?" His girlfriend and his best mate nodded, wiping tears from their eyes.

"Hopefully George isn't spying on our conversation with Extendable Ears," said Hermione, looking cautiously towards the door. Ron paled.

"Merlin, I hope not!"

Harry smiled. Ron looked across to his best friend, holding the younger man's arm tightly. "Mate, y'know… after the wedding, and all… that—well, you're going to be my… _blimey_… brother! In law," Ron said, in an afterthought.

Ron leaned over the table to whisper to Harry. "And, I know my brothers have already said this, but, mate, if you harm my lil' sis in any way, and I don't care if you're my best friend, I _will_ throttle you," Ron said, with a hint of amusement that went by unnoticed by Harry.

Harry nodded in understanding, a little bit pale.

"Well," said Hermione, "On that happy note, I think Molly has been calling us for lunch."

* * *

**AN: This looked a lot longer on Word. Darn. Oh well.**

**Review?**


End file.
